Finding It&Losing It: Oly Shiznits prequel
by annecrystal
Summary: the prequel to LuvyBunny's fanfic. someone saw what had happened in the bedroom between kaze and kankuro, now she has to find a way to get herself out of the vclub. her only way out, a little help from the Harunaka girls.. Ino and Sakura.


**Prequel to LuvyBunny's ,**

_Oly Shiznits_!** presents...**

**_Finding 'It'&&Losing 'It'_.**

* * *

_It all started on the same day, the pictures were the source of it all.._

_"What the hell are you doing with those pictures?!" Kankurou exclaimed. You couldn't help but notice the light blush on his face. "You promised me no one would see them. And I told you if you show anyone I'll…"_

_" What, are you gonna punish me?" Kaze interrupted with a seductive look in her eyes. He walked to her bed and sat right beside her. "Um, Tochi, Inazuma, I need ya'll to get outta my room…,"Kaze told her friends. _

_"Why?" Tochi asked. Inazuma replied," Trust me, Tochi, you don't need to know…you REALLY don't need to know…" Outside of Kaze's room, Tochi hears playful growls and moans through the door. "Hey, what's Kaze doin' in there, I hear moaning..like he's in pain.." Tochi asked. A sweatdrop appeared on Inazuma's head while she replied, "I think we should get away from the door now…"_

_"Hmm.." Tochi leaned into the door, almost slightly creeking in open without a sound as she stepped closer to the door..she gasped suddenly as her eyes widened in disbelief._

~flashback over~

The whole scene had kept repeating itself into Tochi's mind. Over and over again, it gave her goosebumps. As soon as she stepped out of the Kazeki Mansion, she trailed her fingers down the railing, then she couldn't help but hear and notice some girls whispering and giggling. Her head turned towards them as one of them spoke.

"Hey you! Come over here," the girl called out. She looked at her confusingly still pondering other things in her mind. She looked at them for a moment and then let out a small sigh and walked over, "Okay."

"Hey my names Sayiri," the girl said happily, as she motioned for Tochi to sit beside her. "And this is my friend Mari," she said as she then motion to a lighthaired girl to the side of her, who waved slowly looking towards the ground as if she were emberassed to make eye contact to her. Tochi waved back happily smiling, hiding the thoughts she'd still had in her mind.

"Hi, the names Tochi."

"Oh, thats cool," Sayiri said as she took a deep breath and leaned closer to Tochi and began to talk in a low voice,"Look, my friend is attracted to you and-" Tochi drew her head back suddenly, wide-eyed and had one eye brow up.

"Whoa, look..I'm not.." she took a long look at Geisha for a moment and then talked again. "Are you guys kinda.." she moved her hand up and began flapping one of her cheeks, seeing the puzzled look on their faces. She then made a wavy gesture with her hand and then looked at them again.

"What are you talking about??" Sayiri let out. Tochi sighed helplessly and got up from where she sat.

"Look, you to look like cool girls and all...but I'm not interested," Tochi began walking, the two girls looking up speechless. "Ehh.." Sayiri muttered, facing Tochi's back, as she ajusted her hat before walking again."Oh, and by the way.." she continued,"I'm a girl."

"EEHHH!??!" both Sayiri and Mari both screeched as Tochi left them in her dust.

"And then she was like,'What?' and i wash like,'Oh you really don't need to know.." Inazuma was telling the happenings of that days event to Gaara and Rock Lee. Rock Lee nodded and then switched expressions with Gaara as the story continued.

"I cannot believe I lost to that...that make-up freak!!" Rock Lee exclaimed as Inazuma finished up the story. "Oh," he glanced at Gaara suddenly. "No offense to the family.." Gaara with his arms across his chest and his eyes calmly closed shook his head slowly, "None taken..-"

"INAZUMA!" Tochi came running from around the corner, having a trail of dust following behind her. She let out a single break and then turned to Inazuma, eyes looking Tochi over carefully. "What?" she said reaching for her water, Gaara, eyed the girl closely as he ate some of his ramen noodles.

"I saw what Kaze and Kank were doing in the bedroom..and these two girls, they were hitting on me..it was-"

"WHAT?!" Gaara exclaimed suddenly, letting out the soup and noodles that were in his mouth from the beginning. Inazuma spit out her water, leaving a mist of spit at her presence. "You saw them doing what?!" she bent herself towards Tochi, grabbing her shoulders concerned much.

"I-I um.. I think they were playing a dressup game..because I saw, her with Kank..no clothes on..and she-" Inazuma stopped her.

"Tochi," she paused. "I think its time you knew the truth." Both Lee and Gaara looked at Inazuma freakishly as she began to explain the tale of reproduction to the young and innocent at heart Tochi.

moments later..

Tochi took in a deep breath, as if she were about to drown with air."W-..wow," she swallowed. "I don't think I will be able to look at Kankuro-san and Kaze the same..Say, are _you_ part of the V-club, Inazuma-chan?" she tilted her head abruptly using that curiousity look that she had, with her index finger in between her lips.

"Well..I..uh-um..uh oh.." she said as Toch switched glances with Gaara, who also began stammering, and then he looked at Lee, and all began to let out 'umms' and 'I-uhh..'s' Tochi crossed her arms to her chest impatiently looking at all of them with her prowling eyes. "WELL??" Suddenly Naruto appeared around the corner, hands behind his head, and eyes slit, just as happy as Naruto could have been.

"Oi, Tochi-chan!! Whatsup? Hey everybody," he said again with his joyous tone, as he plopped himself onto one of the stools almost ready to order, when he noticed everyone's strange look on their faces, and then he heard some small snifflings as he turned his head around slowly.

"I'm a V-club member...!" Tochi cried in a little corner,"And I don't ever know what that is..!" she stood up slowly her arm up to her eyes trying to hide her streaming face of tears, as she ran shortly, and into Sasuke's arms accidentally. "Ah- S-sasuke-sama.." she sniffled in a low tone, trying to wipe away and dry her face. But he could see by the redness flush of her cheeks that she'd been crying. _Tochi-chan.. _he thought, as he stared at her for a long time. She was about to walk off, but she then felt Sasuke almost gently about to lay his arm on her shoulder..

"Ahem, OI BAKA!" Naruto hollered out to him. He didn't want him to let Tochi fall for one of Sasuke's little playboy schemes. Tochi walked and Sasuke's hand fell to his side, and he looked up to Naruto. "Hn, dobe."

"Ahh." They all heard a thud to the ground and they all turned and rushed to the corner of the noodle shop, and saw the little Tochi, had collapsed to the ground. Gaara rushed to her side, Naruto and Inazuma followed quickly as he lifted her into his arms, all in utter confusion on what had happened to her

o0N0o

"You liked that didn't you," Kankuro said seductivly as he pulled his shirt back over his really musculiar like body. Kaze giggled right next to him, "Mmm." she sighed as she snapped her bra back into place and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Suddenly, Inazuma burst in through the doors, making Kaze let out a little,"EEK!" ahs she put her shirt against her chest suddenly.

"Oi, Kankuro..you got lucky eh, heheh. " Naruto smirked from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke smacked his head, appearing beside the door entrance.

"Dobe, cut it out," he scowled, and looked at Kaze and Kankuro,"Tochi fainted." Inazuma barged into the room, shoving anyone more than an inch from her out of the way aggressively as Gaara walked in with Tochi in his arms, knocked out. "Make room people, move!"

"Mmmmuh.." Tochi grumbled as Gaara layed her slowly onto the bed. Her eyes flinching here and there. "Tochi.." Kaze sighed as she put on her top and looked over at her friend again.

"You've been drinking with the guys again haven't you?" Gaara scowled as he sat next to Tochi, looking her over a bit before getting up again, and stood beside Sasuke, both their arms folded against their chests. Both looking her over.

"Didn't Neji ever tell you about that.." Sasuke scowled. Tochi's face looked some what angry, with her face all wrinkled and her eyes still closed. "hmm.." she remembered Neji's voice say..

_"Never take candy from others..it'll just have poison that will put you to sleep;Never stare into a mirror while saying bloody mary in the dark, your face will disappear; Never place your tongue onto a solid and cold object, it'll get stuck there forever.." _It went on and on, as Tochi's eyes cleared up, looking at the ceiling. "Uh..no. No he didn't, never.." she lied casually.

"Tochi!" Neji shoved his way through the others, "Uchiha.." he scowled as his eyes with with Sasuke's. "Hn, Neji." she heard Inazuma let out a small growl as the two began a small glare contest towards each other.

"N-Neji-niisan.." she called out. _Not again._

* * *


End file.
